


Dean Winchester - Soldier Won't You Come Back Home?

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Hell, Purgatory, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter's work is never over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester - Soldier Won't You Come Back Home?

**Dean Winchester - Soldier Won't You Come Back Home?**  
by hunenka  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Footage: All 8 seasons  
Song: Lea Luna - Hearts Under Fire (HavocNDeed Remix)  
Video length: 2:05  
Summary: A hunter's work is never over. And for men like Dean Winchester, even death, Hell or Purgatory are just temporary stops on the way to another job, another town, another monster.

Watch on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW_7z0stb0Y/)


End file.
